My Life after 2 worlds collide
by rebelchic1910
Summary: Well read to find out


Two Worlds Collide

Major Hiei occness but I can't really write any of them. So they all might be a bit occness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: The Beginning of the something.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yuske and the gang were fighting to save Yukinia, Botan, and Keiko from an S class demon when all of a sudden a girl just fell from a portal luckily Hiei caught her as the rest defeated the demon and got the girls back. "She is unconscious what do we do?" Kurama asked as he looked at the girl. "Take her to Koenma's what more can we do," commanded Yuske he had Keiko in his arms, Kurama had Botan in his and Kuwabara had Yukinia. They go to Koenma's were Koenma was surprised to see the girl. "How did you find her?" he questioned. "She fell through a portal," Hiei answered. "Take her to the infirmary and I'll contact her parents," directed Koenma. "Her parents, who are her parents might I ask?" Kuwabara asked. "Put it this way she is the princess of the western Makai lands," said Koenma and he went to his office. "So this is the heir to the western lands," thought Hiei as he took her to the infirmary. Meanwhile with Koenma, "Contact Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands," he stated to the communicator. "Yes, Koenma what is it," wondered Lord Sesshoumaru. "It seems that Princess Angelhas some how appeared while my detectives were on a job and she was unconscious," confirmed Koenma. "Okay when she wakes up contact her mother and she will come get her," Sesshoumaru spoke. "Yes sir," said Koenma as he got off. A few hours later Angelwoke up. "Where is Koenma?" she demanded. "I'll go get him," assured Kurama. "Why is it you want Koenma," Hiei questioned. "I have very important news about something that he should know about," retaliated Kiya. "Ah princess you are awake well now what is it?" Koenma asked. "I need to talk to you in private," advised Kiya. "Okay, come with me," said Koenma. They went to his office to talk. "I have been told by my informer that a new tournament is going to take place in about three months and it seems that Toguro has been reincarnated into another body and will be in this tournament," informed Kiya. "Are you for sure about this," said Koenma. "Yes I am," assured Kiya. "Ogre go get Yuske and the gang in here now," bossed Koenma. "Yes sir," groaned Ogre. He goes to the rooms where Yuske, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were watching TV. "Koenma would like to see you all," informed Ogre. They go to Koenma's Office were Angelis in new clothes: silk black pants with a silver dragon going up the side of the pants (her father's symbol) and a short black top with spaghetti strap sleeves and you could see her tattoos, her two dragons on her lower back and the Japanese symbol for bravery on her right back shoulder blade. When they got there she was facing Koenma. "Hey Koenma what did you want to talk to us about?" questioned Yuske. "He didn't I did," announced Angelas she turned around. This is how she looks: she had ruby red eyes (like Hiei) her hair was auburn with silver streaks, she was about 5"0, even though her parents are a miko (technically Kagome is a dog youkai as well so she is a miko dog youkai) and her dad a dog youkai she was a fire apparition, her hair went to about her back right now it was down. "Okay what did you want to talk to us about," said Yuske looking quite confused. "Well I have been informed that a new tournament is starting in about three months and Toguro has been reincarnated into a new weaker body but not to weak," stated Kiya, "but he grows stronger." "What so you telling me that all our hard work has all gone down the drain since he has decided to reincarnate," exclaimed Yuske. "Calm down he won't be as strong as he was the first time you had fought him he may not even have some of those memories," restated Kiya. "So you need to begin training immediately and I know that perfect place," mentioned Koenma. "Really and where would that be?" Kurama asked. "At Princess Kiya's," said Koenma. "Excuse me," whispered Kiya. "Your parents already said that it would be the perfect place with all the courses you do with you father I mean if you don't mind," said Koenma. "I don't mind it's just you caught me off guard," explained Kiya. "So it's settled you will stay and train at Kiya's," said Koenma. "Okay when do we leave?" Kurama asked. "I don't want to go," whined Kuwabara. "You will go but as an alternate not as a fighter," said Kiya. "Really and why is that," grumbled Kuwabara. "Well I already know who the fourth fighter will be so you will be and alternate," persisted Kiya. "So who is the fighter?" Yuske asked. "You'll see when you come to my palace in about a week is that okay with you Koenma," suggested Kiya. "Yes that is just fine," agreed Koenma. "Sir, Lady Kagome is here for Princess Kiya,"

Informed Botan. "Really well let her in," said Koenma.

Yuske: Why is it that I had to carry Keiko and didn't catch you?  
Kiya: I don't know ask Yuske'sgirl.

Yuske'sgirl: Cuz this is about Hiei not you.

Kurama: Hiei say your line.

Hiei: Read & review Yuske'sgirl worked hard.


End file.
